Percy jackson high school musical
by butterflygirl2011
Summary: Percy jackson is the captain of the basketball team, then he meets the new girl annabeth chase, his life changes. in the form of the movie high school musical, no gods or demigods.better then is sounds.
1. Preview

Percy Jackson and the Olympians/high school musical style

Author note: If I spelled anyone name wrong please tell me and Poseidon and Athena don't practically like each other and there is no demigods or gods. I don't own Percy Jackson or high school musical. 

Characters:

Gabriella: Annabeth Chase

Troy: Percy Jackson

Chad: Nico Di Angelo

Taylor: Thalia Grace

Sharpay: Drew Evans  
>Ryan: (Charlie) Beckandorf Evans<p>

Kelsie: Selena Beauguard  
>Martha: Juniper Cross<p>

Jason: Grover Underwood

Gabriella's mom: Athena Chase  
>Troy's mother: Sally Jackson<p>

Troy's Dad: Poseidon Jackson

Mrs. Darbus: the queen of the gods Hera  
>The principal: ChironMr. D

Authors note: if I missed anyone please tell me and Rachel Elizabeth dare is going to be in the story just wait. Bye from butterflygirl2011


	2. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: high school musical

Authors note: I don't own anything but if I mess up a name just please tell me and I will fixed. I do not own high school musical or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. On with the story…

Chapter 1: the meeting

Annabeth's POV: 

Today my Mom and I were at a ski lodge in the mountains and it was New Year's Eve and everyone but I was getting ready to party. I was sitting on a couch reading a book in my uggs and sweats and a t-shirt and jacket and my hair in a low ponytail with blonde curls going down my chest. 

Nobody's POV: 

"Annie its New Year's Eve, enough reading," Athena Chase said taking the book out her daughter's hands. 

"But mom I'm almost done..." Annabeth said but her mom cut her off.

"The eve party, I laid out your best clothes, come get ready," Athena said trying to pull Annabeth up from the couch.

"Can I have my book back?" Annabeth asked putting her hand out for her book.

Athena sighed then put the book in her daughter's hand.

"Thank you," Annabeth silently said and got up with her mom and walked away. 

Percy's POV:

Today Dad and my mom and I were here at the ski lodge for New Year's Eve and there was going to be a party but I was not really wanting to go because I was practicing basketball with my Dad, Poseidon. I don't know where my mom, Sally was

Sally Jackson's POV:

I walked into one of the basketball courts to find my son Percy and my husband Poseidon in a middle of practicing basketball for next year.

"Keep working left Percy, if you want to guard the championship game more respectfully, torch them," Poseidon said while blocking Percy from behind. 

"Am I going left?" asked Percy.

"Yep, he looks middle you take it down town," Poseidon said.

"So like this" Percy said and faked left and turned around to the right and jumped and made a basket. 

"Whoa, good man, that was sweet, you need to do that in the game" my husband said to my son.

"Boys." they both turn towards me. "Did we really flight all the way out just so you could play more basketball?" I asked. 

They looked at each other then back to me and said "yea" at the same time. 

"It's the last night of vacation, the party remember" I said spinning around showing my dress.

"Right the party, new year's eve," my husband said.

"Percy they have a kids party down in the freestyle club," I said to him while Poseidon gave him the basketball.

"Kids party?" he asked while looking at me weirdly.  
>"Young adults, now go shower up" I said correcting myself. He looked at me than said "one more."<p>

"Just one more" Poseidon said. They did one more and went to get changed.

Percy's POV:

I walked into the freestyle club in a pair of jeans and a jacket and converses and saw a lot of kids dancing and playing games and few singing karaoke. 

Annabeth's POV:

After I got changed into a blue long sleeved shirt and black tight sweats, I grabbed my book and walked into the freestyle club with my book clutch tightly to my chest. I kept walking in the crowd when a guy with a giant cowboy hat got up and tipped his hat to me saying "howdy little lady" and sat back down. I giggled and kept walking, I found a little couch that was behind a stage and sat down and started reading. 

Percy's POV: 

I was standing behind the stage watching karaoke, when the announcer got up on stage and congratulated the two up there at the moment and they walked off the stage.

"Who's going to rock the house next?" he asked. Nobody walked up. A few seconds later I feel a light in my face and people were pushing me up on stage.

"Guys I don't sing" I said to him but he didn't listen.

Annabeth's POV: 

I was sitting reading my book when I feel a light that was blinding that was in my face and I looked up and saw a guy pulling me up on stage.

"No I get stage fright" I said to them but he pushed me up on stage. I looked to my right and saw I guy my age with black hair and sea green eyes and looked like he didn't want to be up here just like I didn't. 

Percy's POV:

When I got upon stage I looked to my left and saw a girl to my left with blonde hair with princess curls and pure grey eyes. She looked like she was scared to be up here, probably stage fight.

Nobody's POV:

It's the start of something new (high school musical, troy and Gabriella and if you want to see what they actually do go to YouTube and type in high school musical part 1 and put in up to the part where they singing. I will not write what they do)

After they were done they were looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Percy's POV: 

"Percy." I said to her putting out my hand.

"Annabeth" she said shaking my hand.

We walked out of the club and outside with cups of hot chocolate.  
>"But seriously you have an amazing voice, you're a singer right?" I asked her.<br>She turned towards me and said "just church choir is all, I try for a solo and nearly fainted" and we stopped a table.

"Really, whys that?" I asked.

"I took one look at all the people and next thing I know I looking at the ceiling and end of solo career" she said laughing.  
>"With the way you sang tonight made that really hard to believe" I said to her.<p>

"That was the first time I done something like that that was so cool" she said.  
>"I know completely" I said<br>"Well you sounded like you done some singing too" she said.

"Yep my showerhead is very impressed" I said sarcastically. She laughed.  
>We both heard shouting in the background.<p>

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1… happy New Year's Eve!" they shouted. The fireworks went off. We both were staring up at them.

She turned towards me and we looked into each other's eyes and them she looked towards the door and back and said "I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year's."  
>"Yah me too… not your mom, my mom... and dad" I finished then I thought. "I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow" I said.<p>

"yah." She said and went to get her phone out.  
>I took out my phone and took a picture of her and then I gave her my phone and I gave mine and we both punched in each other's numbers and I took a picture of me and gave it back to her. She gave me mine when she was done. She walked away and I didn't notice.<br>"Just to let you know, singing with you was the most fun I had all vacation, so where do you live?" I finished but when I turned around she was gone and I looked at the picture of her on my phone.

'I think I really like this girl' I thought and walked back into the club.

Authors note: I hope you like it and I do need some OC for the story just please leave it in the comments and I will pick some. Love butterflygirl2011


	3. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: high school musical style. 

Authors note: I don't own HSM or Percy Jackson and they are in 10th grade.

Percy's POV: 

It was the first day back after Christmas break and I was excited to see all my friends again and to play basketball. I still couldn't get Annabeth out of my head but I had to concentrate on basketball right now. The bus came to a stop and I got off to see my best friend/cousin Nico playing with some cheerleaders with a basketball.

He walked over to me and said "hey man it isn't it great to be back and to see some cheerleaders" he looked over to them and winked and they squeaked with joy.

"Yah man, I am so happy to be back and see all my friends again" I said and we walked inside the school. 

Annabeth's POV: 

My mom got transferred again to Alberque, New Mexico and I was going to be going to East high and becoming a "wildcat" because that is there mascot. My mom and the principle and I were walking down the hallway.

"Mom, my stomach" I said to her.

"It's always nervous on a first day at a new school, you'll do great, you always do and I made my company promise I can be transferred till you graduate" she said like it was nothing.

"I reviewed you impressive transcripts and I suspect you're light will shine very brightly here at east high" he said giving me my day to day periods.

I turned to my mom and said "I don't want to be the schools freaky genius girl again"

She just put my cheeks in her hands and said "just be Annabeth, ok?" she said looking into my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"This way" he said and I followed him.  
>I turned back to my mom and she waved to bye and I walked up the stairs into a whole new life. <p>

Percy's POV:

We were all siting in homeroom waiting for the bells to ring and I was talking to Nico and we were both siting on desks, I was sitting in the first one in the middle row and he was sitting on the second was with a ball in his hands. We kept talking till he started talking to Grover, our other friend.  
>"Hi Percy" said Drew Evans, captain of the drama club and the girl who had a crush on me since 5th grade.<br>She got up and left. Then a girl walked past them and she looked a lot like Annabeth but it probably was not her. 

"I would have trusted that all of you had splendid holidays, check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Jackson" after she said that I sat down. "Ecspially our winter musical, we will have single auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads," and with that Nico put his thumb down. "Mr. Di Angelo, this is a place of learning not a hockey arena" she said almost glaring at Nico. "There is also final sign-up for next week scholastic decathlon competition and chem club president Thalia Grace can answer all of your questions about that" Thalia raised her hand and Nico rolled his eyes and turned back around in his desk.

I phoned her cell. I pressed the button on my phone and phoned her and I heard ringing. She searched for her phone than pulled it out and try to stop it ringing.

Nobody's POV:

"Ah the cellphone menace has returned to our place of learning" Both Drew and her twin Brother Charlie Beckendorf Evans pulled out their cellphones.  
>"Drew and Charlie, cellphones and I will see you in detention" and they put them in the can, she kept walking around the room till she got to Annabeth. "We have no tolerance for cellphones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention, cellphone" she put it in the can. "And welcome to east high Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson, I see your phone is in involved, so we will see each other in detention as well." She finished.<br>"But that's not even possibility Mrs. Hera, because we have basketball practise and Percy…" Nico didn't get to finished but was cut off by Mrs. Hera.

"Ah, that will be 15 minute for you too Mr. Di Angelo, count them." She said.

Thalia turned to her friends and said "that could be tough for Nico, he probably can't count that high." Everybody laughed.

"Thalia Grace, 15 minutes" she said and slammed the bucket on Percy's desk. "Holidays are over people no more funny business, now anymore comments, questions?"

Grover raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Underwood".

"How was your holidays Mrs. Hera?" everybody groaned except Annabeth.

"What?" he asked. The bell rang. 

Annabeth's POV: 

When I walked in to homeroom, I saw the teacher and gave her my slip and saw an empty seat in the back and went to go to it but a girl and boy were blocking.

"Excuse me" I said and walked past them.

After a few seconds my phone went off I went through my bag and found and Percy's number came up. (I am going to skip the part about the cell phones) 

I heard the bell go and saw a guy that looked exactly like Percy walk through the door and went to go see if it was him.  
>I walked out the door down the hallway went I felt hands turn me around.<br>"Hey" it was Percy.  
>"I don't…" I said.<br>"Believe it." He finished.

"Me..." I said.  
>"Neither" he finished again. "But how…" he wondered.<p>

"My Mom's company transferred her here to Alberque, I can't believe you live here, I looked for at the lodge under your name." I said.

"We had to leave first thing" he said whispering.  
>"Why are we whispering?" I asked him. We started walking down the hall while I was looking for my 1st period.<br>"What, oh, well my friends know about the snowboarding, I just quite have told them about the singing part" he said whispering on the singing. A few kids said hi to Percy but I kept walking.  
>"Too much for them to handle" I said to him.<p>

Percy's POV:

"Oh no it was cool but my friends… it's just not what I do, that was like a different person…" I was about to finished but she walked in front of me down the other hallway, so I followed her.

"So anyway, welcome to east high" I said her finally welcoming her to the school and walking up to the bulletin boards. "Oh so now you met Mrs. Hera, you just wait to sign-up for that" I said referring to the drama try outs sheet on the bulletin board.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while, I just want to get to know the school but if you sign up I consider coming to the show" she said to me.

"Ah yeah that's completely impossible" I said to her while laughing.

"What's impossible Percy, I wouldn't thing impossible is in you vocabulary" Drew said coming from the bulletin board then turned towards Annabeth. "So nice of you showing our new classmate around".

After she said that both I and Annabeth looked at each other then back to Drew. Drew took out a pen and signed up for the play and she wrote it so big nobody else could sign up and then turned back to us.

"Oh were you going to sign up too" Annabeth and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. "My brother and I stared in all of the schools productions and we really welcome new comers, there is a lot of support roles in the show, I'm sure we could find something for you" she finished.  
>"No, no, I was just looking at all of the bulletin boards, there's lots going on at this school" she said looking around. She started walking away. "Nice penmanship" she said and walked away but turned back to me and waved goodbye.<br>"So Percy, I missed you during vacation, what did you do?" Drew said.  
>"Oh you know played Basketball, snowboarding, more basketball," I said to her.<p>

"When's the big game?" She asked.  
>"Ah, two weeks" I said to her.<br>"You are so dedicated, just like me, I hope you come and watch me in the musical, promise?" she asked. I nodded yes.  
>"Toddles" she said.<p>

"Toddles" I said and left. 

(Get your head in the game-high school musical. I'm am not going to write it because it is too long but you could watch it on YouTube)

Authors note: I will note write any songs except probably breakin' free and were all in this together the first part, I don't know it depends if I'm in a writing mood.

Love butterflygirl2011 


End file.
